Gwen, ou l'art de tomber au bon moment
by Miya Morana
Summary: Mais où sont donc passés Jack et Ianto?


**Note 1 :** Ecrit pour l'atelier d'écriture de la lanterne fringante

**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto (présence de Gwen)

**Thème:** Monsieur Patate

**Note 2:** Je blâme entièrement l'esprit dépravé de Jack!

**Gwen, ou l'art de tomber au bon moment...**

Le regard de Gwen fit le tour du Hub à la recherche de ses coéquipiers. La seule lumière qui éclairait la base souterraine provenait des écrans des ordinateurs. Ceux de la station de Tosh affichaient à présent la surveillance vidéo de Torchwood: le bureau de l'office du tourisme qui leur servait de couverture, toujours aussi vide que lorsque l'ancienne policière l'avait traversé quelques minutes plus tôt, le centre du Hub où elle se trouvait, les cellules des Weevils dont toutes les portes étaient verrouillées, le bureau de Jack, sombre et apparemment vide, la place au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Gwen se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peut-être Ianto était-il en train de nettoyer ses précieuses machines à café? Cela faisait au moins une semaine que le Gallois se plaignait de ne pas avoir le temps de récurer ces ustensiles ménagers. Par moment, Gwen trouvait l'adoration que le jeune homme vouait à cette boisson pourtant si en-dessous du délicat thé anglais presque indécente.

La cuisine était tout aussi vide. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme prit la direction du bureau de Jack. Après tout, l'obscurité qui y régnait pouvait être un signe que leur brave Capitaine apprenait enfin à réprimer ses pulsions exhibitionnistes. Ou que l'influence de Ianto sur l'immortel grandissait.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Gwen s'approcha lentement de la porte, l'oreille aux aguets, cherchant à percevoir un son qui trahirait la présence de ses collègues dans la pièce. Pas un bruit. Elle frappa tout d'abord doucement puis plus franchement à la porte en verre avant de l'ouvrir et d'allumer la lumière. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa que non, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas interrompu ses coéquipiers en plein ébat. Tout du moins pas pour le moment.

Mais où pouvaient-ils bien être? La jeune femme laissa son regard errer autour d'elle. Il tomba sur le large bureau de Jack. Plus précisément, il tomba sur les deux tasses de café à moitié vides posées sur le large bureau de Jack. Les deux amateurs de cet infecte breuvage ne pouvaient donc pas être bien loin, conclut-elle brillamment.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rappela que Jack n'avait pas d'appartement, qu'il vivait dans la base. Et que sa chambre se trouvait juste en dessous de la pièce où elle était. Elle fit le tour du bureau et trouva effectivement une trappe dans le sol. Une chambre était bien le dernier endroit où elle pensait trouver Jack et Ianto. Beaucoup trop conventionnel pour l'exubérant capitaine. Toutefois, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

Gwen s'agenouilla sur le sol et tira le lourd panneau de métal. Un rai de lumière sortit du sol, accompagné d'une voix grave, légèrement essoufflée.

"D'accord Jack, je ne mettrai plus jamais en doute tes idées.

-Brave petit!" répondit la voix amusée de leur supérieur.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la trappe. Son regard embrassa le dos d'un Ianto apparemment nu, à part pour une paire de chaussures immenses, des gants blancs et un grand chapeau bleu sur sa tête. Jack affichait un air à la fois hilare et satisfait, comme un chat venant d'attraper une souris. Il leva la tête vers Gwen.

"Tiens, nous avons de la compagnie," déclara-t-il, et Ianto se retourna pour suivre son regard. La Galloise ne pu retenir un éclat de rire qui se transforma en fou-rire incontrôlable lorsque le benjamin de l'équipe, rougissant comme il le faisait rarement, retira d'un geste rapide l'énorme fausse moustache qu'il avait accrochée sous le nez. La jeune femme ne parvînt à s'arrêter que lorsqu'un Jack en pantalon mais toujours torse nu posa une main chaude sur son bras. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avait de se reprendre.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Andy. Quelque chose au sujet de lumières étranges au-dessus du château. Quand vous aurez fini de jouer à Monsieur Patate, on pourra peut-être aller voir de quoi il s'agit."


End file.
